RAMBLINGS OF THE HOPELESSLY INSANE
by cuteanimechibi
Summary: The conversations of people who are as insane as it gets without a mental dissorder threw text... enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Pinata Hats

THIS IS THE RAMBLINGS OF THE HOPELESSLY INSANE

Me and my friends weird funny awkward and just odd conversations are put on display for the public to enjoy ….. prepare yourself (also there are many references to anime and many different memes) friend will be known as "Z". and yes these are real.

CONVERSATION AND CHAPTER 1: PINATA HATS

**Z:** im trying to think of something to write but nothing is coming to mind :/

**ME**: DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNNN XD LOL …. LOOK TWORD THE MAJESTIC PINATA HATS GRAZING ON THE FIELD FOR INSPERASTION *3* …. I mean wut?

**Z:** i… I have done as you say…. OH THE WONDERS IVE SEEN! The sweet songs that filled my ears from the lips of the mustachioed tortoise, like dew-fall from the heavens…. The majesty of the piñata hats leaves me in stunned awe! How they run freely, not having a care in the world, oh what I would give to do as they do…!

**ME: ** OMG did u just think that up!? I CANT BREATHE XD

**Z: **rofl! Don't die! Breathe! Breathe! BREEAATHEEEE DAMN IT! LIIIVE!

**ME:** YOU'RE NOT HELPING XDXDXD …. OK ….. I think im good

**Z:** if u go into a laugh induced coma im gonna rick roll u until you wake up….. just sayin ^_^

**ME: **Don't worry id do the same for you Z ….don't worry

**Z:** *sniffle* YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON. W-wait a minute … ai …. Ai'm so confused xDD

**ME:** me too ….. oh well XD

**Z:** im going to say thank you in a way that can be taken either sarcastically or seriously either way ._.

**ME:** same …. And now we agree to never speak of it again

**Z:** Yush. I swears it on the fluffiness of sesshomarus fluffy thing.

**ME:** *stares at u seriously* then u must NEVER EVER EVER SPEAK OF IT

**Z:** I know the burden of which I have just put apon myself … and I believe I am ready for such a promise

**ME:** *nods* now u must drink the sacred tea

**Z:** the teaaaaaa. Do u have it?

**ME:** yush*takes out ceremonial tea set and tea leaves*

**Z:** fancy *_*

**ME:** *makes the tea and puts the ceremonial boxers on your head* now drink

**Z:** *adjusts the boxers* Tell me, are these the traditional cotton/polyester blend? *drinks tea* O.e what is this?

**ME:** Yes….. and it is the leaves of the sacred elbow of the tree of the sacred stick figure "bob"

**Z:** ah, I have heard many things about this bob *puts on monical and sips tea*

**ME:** yes…. It is the one and only….. now the deal has been made….. now to sing the closing song to make it official …..

…

….

….

…..

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP NEVER GONNA LET U DOOOWN~

**Z:** AH DAMN IT! DX


	2. Chapter 2: Muffin Army

This particular conversation includes where Inuyasha invades her house. Enjoy. He found the muffins.

CHAPTER 2: MUFFIN ARMY

**Z:** NOOO! Yasha found the muffins! Abort mission! I repeat! ABORT MISSION!

**ME:** NUUUUUUUUUU! RUN RUN RUN!

**Z:** WHY IS HE LAUGHING?!

**ME:** DON'T LET HIM THROW THEM!

**Z:** GAH! ITS TOO LATE FOR ME! SAVE YOURSEEELLLLLFFFFF!

**ME:** NO I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!

**Z:** DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT IF YOU HURRY! *muffin bounces off her face* GAH! THE HORROR!

**ME:** NO! I WILL SAVE YOU! *helps you up and a muffin hits my leg* NOOOOOOOOOO *limps with you to the door*

**Z:** *heart wrenching music starts playing* WE CANT MAKE IT!

**ME:** *rain starts pouring* NO. WE. WILL. MAKE. IT! *grabs the door knowb but a muffin hits my hand* NOOO! *slow motion slip and fall then one hits my head and I lay motionless*

**Z:** N-NOOO! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! DO U HEAR ME?! *shakes u* WAKE UP! DAMN IT WAKE UP! * a muffin touches her back and I fall to the ground but crawl over to u* YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER U LIKE IT OR NOT! *lets out a slowmo manly battle cry as I pick u up*

**ME:** *stumbles tword the door with you barely conscious as a muffin flies past my head*

**Z:** *another two muffins are thrown one grazes the side fo her face getting crumbs in her eye* IVE BEEN BLINDED!

**ME:** YOU CAN MAKE IT! *pulls u along with me*

**Z:** *blindly follows* I CANT HOLD UP TO MUCH LONGER *blocks muffins from hitting you* BLARG!

**ME:** ACK! WEEE CAN DOO THIIIIIIISSSSSS! *inuyasha walks up to us* "the fuck are u two doing?" … nothin .

**Z:** *sits up* IMPROMPTU! *attacks yasha and shoves a muffin in his mouth* XD


End file.
